Rillaboom
is a -type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation VIII. It is the final form of Grookey, and it evolves from Thwackey starting at level 35. Biology Physiology Rillaboom is a large, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a gorilla. It has dark brown fur, an orange muzzle, leafy "hair," and a "belt" made of leaves. Its body is mostly dark brown with gray markings on its chest, hands, shoulders, and feet. Its hands and feet are a light gray-brown, with its wrists sporting green leaf-like protrusions. It carries two drumsticks and a wooden drum that it hides in its hair. When undergoing Gigantamax, Rillaboom’s tree-stump drum grows rapidly— to the point that it now resembles a small forest on its own. Gigantamax Rillaboom merges with the forest of drums and becomes even more powerful. It can control its sticks as if they were its own limbs, and it demonstrates transcendental drumming techniques. Behavior Rillaboom has a gentle nature and won’t involve itself in trivial fights. However, it is extremely sensitive to any actions that could risk the harmony around it, so it keeps such actions strictly in check. Rillaboom has a strong sense of solidarity with others, and it will fight ferociously when its allies are in trouble. Gigantamax Rillaboom focuses completely on playing its drums, compelled by the power welling up inside it. The sound can reach across oceans and be heard by those living in other regions. It’s said that those who hear the beat will begin to dance uncontrollably, overwhelmed by a rhythm that surges up from inside them. Natural abilities In battle, Rillaboom unleashes powerful sound waves with its drum and throws opponents about by controlling the roots of its stump. The skills it honed while it was a Thwackey are put on full display. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling By TM By TR By breeding By tutoring |'Frenzy Plant'|Grass|Special|150|90|5}} |'Grass Pledge'|Grass|Special|80|100|10}} Sprites Trivia *Rillaboom is the first fully evolved Grass-type Starter Pokémon that is unable to learn Synthesis by any means. It is also unable to learn Belly Drum (despite being based off a gorilla and carrying around a drum) and Gunk Shot, despite many other ape-like Pokémon (including Infernape, Monferno, and Chimchar, another ape-like Starter line) being able to do so. **Adding on to this, Rillaboom is also unable to learn any moves that counter Flying-types, not even Thunder Punch or Stone Edge (both of which Infernape's line could learn). *Despite being based on a gorilla, Rillaboom doesn't get Gorilla Tactics as its Hidden Ability (which would help with its shallow move pool). Galarian Darmanitan (a Pokémon based off an orangutan) gets the ability instead. Origin Rillaboom is based on a gorilla and a drummer. The fact that Rillaboom is a drummer is a reference to how real-world gorillas beat their chests when they're angry or being territorial. Etymology Rillaboom is a combination of gorilla and boom (referring to a sound of a drum). Gallery 812Rillaboom Pokémon HOME.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Primate Pokémon